1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining main magnetic field information and radio frequency (RF) pulse related information in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system using a pulse having different flip angles, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for obtaining at least one response signal from a pulse having different flip angles, and combining the obtained response signals to thereby obtain main magnetic field information and RF pulse related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) refers to a technique of acquiring an image of a target object by locating the target object in a large area where a magnetic field is generated, generating radio frequency (RF) pulses to cause nuclei in the target object to resonate in order to measure a difference between signals emitted from tissue or the like of the target object, and re-constructing an image of the target object via a computer.
MRI provides images of high resolution and good contrast compared with other imaging techniques that use ultrasound or the like, and provides real-time deep organ images and three-dimensional (3D) information. Moreover, MRI is harmless to humans because there is no radiation exposure, and an axial image, a sagittal image, a coronal image, and the like may be obtained without changing the location of a target object.